minecraft360fandomcom-20200213-history
Seeds List
water biome 12345678987654321 Seed *The End? - Type this seed name in and it will spawn you near a village with a blacksmith shop. In the chest is 1 Diamond. But the village is close to a mountain with massive caves.At X -249 Y - 65 Z - 218 is a lonesome pumpkin underneath a Acacia tree. X -12, Y - 72, Z:82 is another village. X: 80 Y:69 Z-196 is a 3rd Village. *twilight_sparkle: Desert for miles, you start off on a cliff with a snowy mountain behind you, as well as there are many villages, one has a temple that is close to a jungle biome *FIZZLEPOP BERRYTWIST (MUST BE ALL CAPS TO WORK): 4 Villages, spawn point being near one of the villages. As for context of diamonds is unknown, but has pumpkins. No jungle biome found. —————————————————————————————————————————————————Edit by Rpggames32 from TU52 : You will spawn near a large Sahara Village and there is a blacksmith shop and it is near a mountain, BUT there is no diamond in the chest. Only some gold, an Iron Chestplate, and Iron Leggings. I have not explored all of the map yet, because I am doing a survival game.The only places I have explored though, are 2 villages near spawn, one sahara and one desert village, some great looking mountains, and one floating land mass. -- 4/20/2017 *1343408853699557022: Spawns you in a jungle of lava and at the coordinates - X: 195, Y: 29, Z: 20, there will be a land generated ender dragon temple (idk what it's called) but it's floating - TATATAND * *304: Spawns you close to a forest, but lots of sahara terrain, desert, villages. Bonus Chest not recommended. One village is located on a hill in grasslands, contains blacksmith shop, and is a few miles away from a sand temple. *ashleymiller - spawns you next to a small desert village, and next to a mesa biome. multiple villages *666 - Spawns you in a forest, but close to a desert village which has been buildings with no way of entering. Such as big holes, or non reachable doors. In the 2nd village, a few miles away is a valley, with a very special stone block fortress embedded in the walls (you can see it at) (X: 24, Y: 64 Z: -116) Snow & Ice Mesa located at x:51 Y:64 Z: -8 * * 888 - (diamonds under spawn) * A1 * SquirlsInMyPants (seed 2070463940) - Massive jungle, desert, snow, chunk error mountain (X: 77 Z: 67) near spawn, multiple other mountains - some are square shaped, Massive swamp, presence of village unknown, shallow surface lava pit (X: 78 Z: 299) * Radioactive - (Giant Village near spawn with blacksmith and church, surface level lava near spawn) * Moose * Zelda * asdf * Cow Killing Montage * youtube * Fight Fight Fight! * 404 (challenge: dig in the gravel you will have a surprise) * murdock * George Carlin * Wolf * Dragonballgtgoku * Waterfall * I don't care * Dead Mau5 * thisseedwontwork * Timestamp * Quesadilla * HDTV * Glacier * Bambi * gargamel * lost * Herobrine * horsexcat * SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS * -5138809353219927576 (lots of trees, a swamp, a desert, large mushroom island (X: 247 Z: 289), plains, good sized village in the desert (X: 77 Z: -229), floating mountains, a few small open lava pits on the surface, lots of snow, lava pits in snow biome, village with blacksmith at (X: -228 Z: 64), with nearby surface ravine, pumpkins, jungle) * HARDCORE (a real challenge, no trees, 9 mushroom islands, lots of water, bonus chest is HIGHLY recommended.) * Mjolnir (seed -1536133251) (Mushroom islands in each corner of the map. Multiple smaller mushroom islands, lots of water, 10 land masses, a challenge, bonus chest highly recommended, potentially no trees on map) * TeamTDM (Spawn in a slime chunk with several caves with easy to find diamonds and the Stronghold.) * MADNESS IS GENIUS (jungle spawn, desert village with blacksmith west of spawn, snow biome, desert biome, some trees are cloud level, swamp ridden livestock, snow, plains, desert village with blacksmith near NE, mountains in center of map riddled with caves, * regeler (Spawns you in area with a mine shaft with melon seeds in the bonus chest,a desert village with a blacksmith shop, a desert temple with diamonds, emeralds, iron, and gold, a jungle temple and a cave system under spawn with many ores, a dungeon and a mine shaft.) * apple: Almost entirely tundra; rather flat * appple: spawn near desert village with desert temple, jungle temple, lots of villages, spawner, lots of diamonds, and lots of plainland * aiseft (very large snow biome that takes up about one third of the map and large sea area with a few islands) * SCOTLAND HAS NO JUNGLES: Discovered when I was looking for a Scottish Highland-type map. Sadly, it doesn't resemble Scotland, but at least it doesn't have any jungles. the Southern half of the entire map is snowy forests, interrupted by a small desert in the middle and a small hilly biome in the Southeast. There's a large desert in the middle of the map. There are swamps to the far east and west. A forest inhabits the Northeast, and another hilly biome in the Northwest. Directly North is another snowy biome. Working as of TU27. * Dragon Age 2- Jungle Temple at spawn * teamtdm (all lowercase) the official DanTDM XBOX World! Sadly, due to the Xbox updates for the game, none of the terrain is the same as the original world from the videos. If you use an older world with this seed, your world will have everything from DanTDM's videos, plus more world to explore! *Seed: Mike Row Soft Diamond under spawn. X -51 Y 83. Z 303: Ravine (with some cave pathways to explore X 71. Y 66. Z -206. Village (normal size) X 180. Y 64. Z 421 Cave. Keep mining straight for a bigger cave and explore! X 339 Y 117. Z 225. Big mountian thingy #1 X 345. Y 96. Z 78. Mountian things #2&3 Find anything else? Tell me. -xxMineVSCraftxx (Seed Owner of: Mike Row Soft) Category:Seeds Category:Organization